


Summer Days and Bad Accidents

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine A calling B and B saying that they are in the car and that they will be home soon, but A says that they are walking back home and then a car crashes into A and B was the driver."</p><p> "ALEKS!" James screamed, running out of the car. "ALEKS!" Blood. There was blood everywhere. Jame's eyes started to tear up as he arrived next to Alek's body. "Please, dont leave me." He mumbled, huddling over him. "Please..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days and Bad Accidents

Authors Note A/N: Oh my god what have I done. This was originally a OTP Prompt from Tumblr. Its in the summary. I hope you enjoy! [crying a lot] [Also, slight AU where James and Aleks live together. They used to but I don't think they do anymore, I don't remember xD]//

 

_**Summer Days and Bad Accidents** _

 

"Hey, I just got done at the office, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because you were taking too long so I'm walking home."

"Fine, I'm not picking you up though."

"Yes you are."

"Uffhgh, fine." James laughed and hung up his phone, tossing it to the side.

 It was a normal day at the office, of course, as every day usually was. There was always some sort of antics or dumb shit going on, and since Easter was only a few days before, there was chocolate wrappers everywhere and the baby with barbecue sauce in its pants still sat on the porch. James, of course, was usually the last one to be at the office, and of course Aleks usually got a ride from someone back home or waited for James to finish up. Today, though, he decided to walk home.

 What a terrible _decision_.

 At first, James didn't know what was going on. He looked down at his phone, looking through his contacts to call Aleks and ask him where he was exactly. However, as he was distracted by his phone, he hadn't managed to see as Aleks was right in front of him; however, he also didn't notice he was going almost 40.

 The sound was awful. It sounded like, at first, he had hit a rabbit or something. It startled James when he felt something clash off of the front of his car that made him screech to a stop.

 But as his mind set in, he realized something. He had dialed Aleks alright, and he heard the familiar ringtone of his best friend ring not too far from him.

 "What?" is all that ran through James' mind as he picked the pieces together.

  _'Oh god. Oh god.'_

  Out of terror, he opened his door slowly as cars stopped around him and called 911. 

 _'Please, please don't be.'_ He continued to repeat in his mind. 

  His heart sunk.

  He stopped breathing for a moment.

 'A-aleks?" He murmured.

  ** _Snap. The realization._**

 "ALEKS!" James screamed, running out of the car. "ALEKS!"

 Blood. There was blood everywhere.

 Jame's eyes started to tear up as he arrived next to Aleks. "ALEKS, WAKE UP!" He yelled, picking the smaller man up in his arms as tears flooded involuntarily out of himself. "Please, please, please, just breathe. Breathe, Aleks, please breathe, please please please...."

 His subtle pleads were drowned out by people around him coming to see if they were okay, and the sirens blazing in the near distance. However, the loud noises drowned out and all James heard was a terrible silence. 

 He continued to cradle Alek's bloody, limp body as he sobbed, whimpering 'pleases' and 'i love you' down to the russian. It wasn't long until he was forcefully pulled from Aleks as an ambulance had came, and was taking Aleks into the car. Two policemen held James back as he yelled and sobbed, wanting to be with Aleks, wanting to _help_. However, they refused to let go, and claimed they needed answers to what had happened.

 James watched as they drove away, his best friend riding in the medical car. and it was his fault.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 "Has he said anything yet?"

 "No, i'm afraid not."

 "And you told him that Aleks....died, right?"

 "Yes."

 Jordan watched as James sat in the police station, staring blankly at the wall, tears in his eyes.

 Jordan, whos eyes were red and puffy from crying himself, walked slowly to James and sat down in the chair next to him. For a few moments, they said nothing. It was Jordan who looked at James and pulled him into a hug, into which James accepted.

 "it's my fault." James muttered into Jordan's shoulder, his grip hard on the other man's back.

 "Don't you dare say that," Jordan said quietly, sobbing now. "Dont you fucking dare say this was your fault. Even if it was, its fucking over, okay? Its over. Its over..."

 They both clinged to each other and cried as the policeman walked out of the room to leave them be.

 After a while, however, James spoke up.

 "I loved him" he said quietly. "I loved him so much, Jordan."

 "He loved you too," Jordan laughed sadly. "James, you two had a love like i've never seen before."

 

 

_"I never told him that," James said, wiping his nose. "I never told him."_

 


End file.
